Saving Elinor, Sally, and Professor Oak/Eggman's Plot Exposed
(Meanwhile, back at Buckingham Palace, the Eggbots were playing the trumpets to announce Elinor’s entrance. The crowd was fooled by the Elinor Robot as it stepped out, and everyone applauded) Elinor Robot: On this most august occasion, we are gathered here not only to commemorate my years as Queen, but to honor one…. (Behind the curtain nearby was Eggman, who was waiting anxiously. A worried Oak was reading some cue cards being held while speaking into the speaker of the robot) Oak: Of truly noble stature. I present to you a statesmen among people. A gifted leader. A crusader for justice! (The real Elinor was bound and gagged as Mephiles dragged her over to the balcony while Sally, her hands still tied and gagged, Merida, and Ralph watched in concern, with Sally seated nearby. Lucifer should be outside waiting right now) Mephiles: Over here. You weigh a ton. Ralph: (Angrily) Hey! That’s no way to speak to my mother-in-law! Merida: (Angrily) You’re a bad hedgehog, Mephiles! (This caused Elinor and Sally to mumble angrily at this. Their eyes widened in horror upon seeing Lucifer jump up and down, eager for his snack) Mephiles: Here, kitty, kitty, kitty! Time for some royal chow! Ha ha ha! (Elinor and Sally mumbled, screaming in horror. Elinor’s demise would be quick at hand) Merida: (Horrified) Oh no! Ralph: (Horrified) Looks like this may be the end of the Queen! Elinor Robot: (Pointing to the curtain as if calling someone forth) A majestic mountain of humanity, and my royal consort, Dr. Eggman! (And thus, Eggman came in, wearing a crown and red robes with medals on it. As he grinned, the crowd gasped in horror. That evil monster is the Queen’s Royal Consort?! A child stuck his tongue out though the mother nervously covered his mouth. Elinor can't be serious! Back at the waterfront, Sonic’s group managed to return to the waterfront in determination. They got to get to the palace ASAP) Sonic: Well, we're all together again. All for one, right? Everyone, except Sonic and the Badniks: Right! Badniks: And we're helping too! (Sonic then whistled loudly as a familiar dog ran up to them nearby) Mane Seven: Poochy, hey! (Poochy noticed Cosmo, Amy, and Kairi are alright and greeted the 4 year old girl with a friendly lick. Then he suddenly noticed Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts, and snarled savagely, unaware of what happened earlier, causing the three Badniks to become nervous) Grounder: (Nervously) Heh heh, no hard feelings? (Suddenly, Team Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cosmo, Amy, the Stallion Seven, the Mane Seven, Ventus, and Kairi went between them and Poochy, much to his confusion) Sonic: Wait! The Badniks are on our side now! (Poochy still looked on in confusion) Sci-Twi: They helped us escape Eggman’s trap after he and his goons double-crossed them. (Looking at Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts, then at Team Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cosmo, Amy, the Stallion Seven, the Mane Seven, Ventus, and Kairi, and then back in confusion at first, Toto smiled and sniffed Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts) Scratch: (After the sniffing ended) Wow! He's a real smeller! Comet Tail: Yeah, but you'll get used to it. Sonic: Anyway, the game is afoot! (In determination) The Queen is in danger! Ash: As well as Princess Sally Acorn and Professor Oak! (Poochy nods as he got his friends and even Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts onto his back) May: (In determination) To Buckingham Palace! Max: (In determination) And hurry! Brock: (In determination) Let’s go! Pikachu: (In determination) Pika! (Poochy rushed as he ran. Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts almost fell off, but to their surprise, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles caught them by their hands and seated them) Scratch: (Surprised) You saved our lives. Grounder: (Confused) Why? Coconuts: Normally Dr. Robotnik and his goons, especially Mephiles, would ditch us and make us follow behind if we fell like that. Sonic: First of all, we're not like Eggman and his goons. Rarity: Second of all, you're not his goons anymore. Tails: You're one of us now. Knuckles: Especially after you helped us escape back there. (Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts became confused. Sure, they now hate Eggman, Mephiles, and their goons after they double-crossed them, but not anymore) Sonic: (Proudly) My team and I are gonna make a promise to you. Once we defeat Eggman and his goons, especially Mephiles, you three are welcome to become partners with me, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, the Mane Seven, and the Stallion Seven. Thunderlane: And we won't treat you three badly like Eggman, Mephiles, and their goons used to. (Touched by their offer, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts looked at Kairi and Ventus in hope for an approval, and they even nodded in approval. Emotions flowing through them, the Badniks shed tears of happiness as they started to cry, concerning Sonic’s group. Even Poochy, who was still hurrying, got concerned for the Badniks) Fluttershy: (Concerned) Are you alright? Scratch: (Sniffling, crying) That's very sweet of you! Grounder: (Crying) Nobody asked us nicely to become crime solvers before! Coconuts: (Crying) Count us in! (Sonic’s group and Poochy smiled in relief, glad to see that the Badniks have accepted the offer) Tails: And if it's alright with you, Team Sonic, Knuckles, the Stallion Seven, the Mane Seven, and I will join your team as well. Knuckles: You can bet on that. (Sonic thought it over and nods) Sonic: (Nods) Of course. Tails: (Smiling at Cosmo) And I'll accept. For Cosmo. Knuckles: (Smiling at Amy) And me, for Amy. Comet Tail: (Smiling at Sci-Twi) And me, for Sci-Twi. Soarin: (Smiling at Rainbow Dash) And me, for Rainbow Dash. Flash Sentry: (Smiling at Sunset) And me, for Sunset. Pokey Pierce: (Smiling at Pinkie Pie) And me, for Pinkie Pie. Caramel: (Smiling at Applejack) And me, for Applejack. Thunderlane: (Smiling at Rarity) And me, for Rarity. Braeburn: (Smiling at Fluttershy) And me, for Fluttershy. (Cosmo, Amy, and the Mane Seven smiled happily, for they, along with Tails, Knuckles, and the Stallion Seven, are gonna be partners with Team Sonic, Sally, and even the reformed Badniks. Then Amy and Cosmo, noticing the Badniks calmly trying to compose their crying, pulled a red handkerchief and a green handkerchief respectively out of their dress pockets and held them out) Amy: Here. Cosmo: Dry those tears. (Then after Scratch and Grounder respectively accepted the red handkerchief and the green handkerchief, they blew their noses on them. Then the Badniks their tears away and stopped crying, with Scratch and Grounder wiping their tears away with the handkerchiefs. They were about to hand the handkerchiefs back to Amy and Cosmo when…) Amy: No, it’s okay. You may keep them. Make them your good luck charms. Cosmo: And besides, you need them more than me and Amy. (Understanding what Amy and Cosmo meant, Scratch and Grounder put the red handkerchief and the green handkerchief in their chests. Then they, along with Coconuts, got determined) Badniks: (In determination) Let's save Sally, Oak, and the queen! (Sonic’s group nods in agreement) Sonic: (To Poochy) Onward! (Back at Buckingham Palace, the crowd looked upset as Eggman gave an exaggerated bow to the fake. They can't believe that their "Queen" would make this monster her Royal Consort! Had she forgotten what Eggman had done) Eggman: Thank you, Your Majesty. And now, as your new Royal consort, I have a few… Slight suggestions. (He took out a roll of paper and opens it… Causing the paper to fall before it rolled down the aisle of the grand hall, passing by a curtain which one of the fake guards opens. That is a long list) Eggman: Item one…. (Mephiles grunted as he carried Elinor on his back. The dark hedgehog is having trouble due to the queen kicking him like mad) Mephiles: Ouch, stop that! Ugh! (Sally giggled behind her gag at this until Mephiles glared at her, making her stop) Merida: (Angrily, to Mephiles) You leave my mother and Sally alone! Ralph: (Angrily) You heard my wife, let her go! Mephiles: (To Sally) I will be glad when she's dead and when you not laugh at me once we get married! (At this moment, Poochy arrived at Buckingham Palace, spooking the horses that are pulling a carriage nearby. Not noticing, Poochy kept rushing over with the others holding on in determination. Mephiles smirked evilly as he arrived at the edge of the balcony. Lucifer is sitting below, waiting patiently. He's about to get his snack! Outside the palace, Poochy arrived and stopped, letting everyone on him right off at the door) Heroes: Thanks! (Mephiles grunted, as he held Elinor at the balcony. As Lucifer’s jaws open, the dark hedgehog chuckled wickedly) Mephiles: Open wide! Bye-bye! (The heroes race down the hallway quickly, getting Sally’s attention. Mephiles was about to throw the queen in Lucifer’s mouth, but without warning, Ralph and Merida grabbed Elinor in time. This caused Mephiles, in his attempt to toss, to get confused suddenly) Mephiles: What the…? (He turned to see Sonic’s group, having freed Sally and Elinor, glaring angrily at him. Suddenly Lucifer heard barking, turning to see Poochy running right at him very fast. Lucifer freaked out and started running with Poochy coming in right behind him) Kairi, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Mane Seven: Go get him! (Sonic’s group already apprehended a glaring Mephiles by tying and gagging him the same way he did to Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Kairi earlier) Ralph: Come on! Merida: Let's stop Eggman! Elinor: I’m coming, too! (Then they hurried, taking the captive Mephiles with. The crowd watched helplessly as Eggman continued his list of laws) Eggman: Item 96…. (Chuckles wickedly a bit) A heavy tax is to be levied against all parasites and sponges. (The people gasped) Eggman: Such as the elderly, the infirm, and especially… (Chuckles wickedly a bit again) Little children. (Some of those mentioned gasp in fear, this is insane! Eggman leans to the child who glared angrily as his worried mother moved him away before the villain would hurt him) Cat: (Waving his walking stick at Eggman) That's ridiculous! You're insane! Eggman: Uh, perhaps I haven't made myself clear so let me try again. (He grabbed the walking cane, causing Cat to fall) Eggman: I have the power! (The villain then broke the thing in half, causing the people to gasp in fear) Elinor Robot: Yes you do. (The new "Royal consort" jumped onto the banister) Eggman: I am supreme! Elinor Robot: Only you! Eggman: This is my kingdom now! (As the villain laughed maniacally, the people cowered in fear, is there no one to stop this mad scientist?! Unknown to everyone, in the back, the heroes, Elinor, Ralph, and Merida arrived, glancing at the Eggbots holding Oak hostage. Eggman, unaware of this, clears his throat before getting off the banister) Eggman: Well, with your permission of the mayor of course. (Suddenly, he notices the robot not moving and gave it a light tap, making the thing spring back to life) Robot Elinor: Most assuredly…. (Then without warning, it narrowed its eyes accusingly towards Eggman) Elinor Robot: You insidious fiend. Eggman: What? Elinor Robot: You are not my royal consort or anything of any kind! (Eggman covers the robot's mouth, giving a nervous look to the crowd) Eggman: Oh, she has just a sense of humor, really. (But the robot freed itself by ducking down, continuing) Elinor Robot: You are nothing more than a cheap fraud and an imposter! Eggman: (Through gritted teeth) Oak! (Eggman smiled nervously, even though he is secretly upset. What is that old fool doing? Unknown to him, in the back room, Team Sonic was working on the controls. Oak and Kairi hugged each other, with May, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, the Mane Seven, and Ventus watching. Ash, Pikachu, Max, Brock, Tails, Knuckles, the Stallion Seven, and the Badniks tied up and gagged the bad guys, while Mephiles, still tied and gagged, glared. They had taken the crooks out and freed Oak in the nick of time) Sonic: (Whispering to his group) Watch this, guys, you're going to love this. (Then he frowned before speaking through the robot via the speaker) Sonic: A corrupt, vicious, demented, low-life scoundrel! There's no evil scheme you wouldn't concoct! (He then jerked the controls. This caused the robot's head to fly and spin, biting Eggman on the nose and making him yelp in pain. Frantically, the villain tried to force the head back down, but both arms sprang out and hit him in the gut. Frantically, Eggman tried to hide the robot, but too late. The crowd gave him suspicious looks. Something is not right here! As the robot pushed itself passed Swackhammer, Sonic continued speaking) Elinor Robot: No depravity you wouldn't commit! (Eggman tried to stop the robot, but it just sprang upward, bringing him up, then letting themselves fall. Backstage, Scratch smirked) Scratch: Want to finish this up? Sonic: Glad to. (He finished the whole thing off while jerking the controls) Sonic: You, Doctor…! (The robot continued falling apart, exposing its outer shell) Elinor Robot: (Falling apart) Are nothing but a foul, obese dictator! And not to mention an…! (Eggman, finally losing it, grabbed the robot by the neck) Eggman: (Furiously) Don't say it! (Team Sonic then burst through the curtains at this moment, pointing at him as Sonic finished) Sonic: Eggfish! (Eggman screamed in shock and anger. His enemies here? Alive?! Elinor, Ralph, and Merida came out) Elinor: Guards, arrest that fiend! Ralph: And fast! Merida: He’s the imposter! Scratch: Get him! (The heroes jumped at the villain, tackling him. The crowd, furious that Eggman is trying to commit treason, rushed forward to yelp. The fake guards frantically worked on trying to stop them but the crowd begins to overpower them. Sally, Cosmo, Amy, the Mane Seven, and Kairi watched on excitedly. The heroes are winning! Unknown to them, Mephiles used his psychokinesis to cut through the ropes, freeing himself and yank the gag off. Lucifer kept on running off from Poochy like mad, going through the bushes and flowers then climbing up the wall. The cat smirked at Poochy, then snickers. Looks like he outwitted that freak! Poochy lifts his chin up, turning, lifting his own tail and leaps towards the other side. As the cat jumps over the fence, several royal guard dogs began barking at him and tearing his fur to shreds. But then two mice named Jaq and Gus jumped on him and rode him off with Poochy watching with satisfaction. Eggman removed his formal wear and back in his normal attire as he tried to make his escape. His plans are ruined, and it's thanks to Team Sonic) Mephiles: Boss! (Eggman saw him, also out of his formal wear and back in his true form, holding Sally, Cosmo, Amy, the Mane Seven, and Kairi) Mephiles: Got Sally and the girls! Eggman: Nice. (He can still get away and get revenge later! Sonic's group turned and looked horrified as the evil scientist jumped from person to person then grabbed a rope to swing over to the balcony. As Sonic's group and Oak rushed forward, Swackhammer held the girls, except Sally who is held back by Vanitas, over the edge threateningly) Eggman: Stay where you are or these girls die! (The heroes were forced to watch as the villain disappeared with Mephiles behind the curtain, taking the hostages with him) Sonic: Come on, everyone! Scratch: Yeah, come on! Grounder: We got those girls to rescue! Heroes: Right! (They hurried out when…) Elinor, Ralph, and Merida: Sora! Guys! (They turned) Elinor: Bring down Eggman and Mephiles and save those girls! Ralph: Be careful! Merida: And Godspeed! (Sonic’s group nodded and they, including Oak, hurried outside after Mephiles to save Sally, Cosmo, Amy, the Mane Seven, and Kairi) Coming up: The chase is on, as the heroes ride Tails’ plane after the villains to rescue Sally, Cosmo, Amy, the Mane Seven, and Kairi. After the rescue is successful, the final battle on the clock tower begins. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies